Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 2
Jakoż dobrze jeszcze przed zachodem słońca ruszył rycerz, żegnany przez żonę łzami i krzyżem, w którym drzazgi świętego drzewa kunsztownie w złoto były osadzone. A że z dawnych lat bardzo był pan Kmicic do nagłych pochodów nawykły, więc ruszywszy gnał, jakby chodziło o doścignięcie umykających z łupem Tatarów. Dobrawszy się do Wilna, jechał na Grodno, Białystok, a stamtąd do Siedlec się przebierał. Przejeżdżając przez Łuków dowiedział się, że państwo Skrzetuscy z dziećmi i panem Zagłobą dniem przedtem powrócili właśnie z Kaliskiego, więc postanowił do nich wstąpić, bo z kimże mógł nad ratowaniem Wołodyjowskiego skuteczniej się naradzić? Przyjęli go tedy ze zdziwieniem i radością, która jednak zaraz w ciężki płacz się zmieniła, gdy im cel swego przybycia oznajmił. Pan Zagłoba cały dzień uspokoić się nie mógł i nad stawem wciąż płakał tak rzewnie, że jak sam później powiadał: aż staw wezbrał i stawidła trzeba było otwierać. Ale wypłakawszy się poszedł po rozum do głowy i oto co mówił na naradzie: — Jan nie może jechać, bo do kapturu obran, spraw zaś będzie siła, jako że po tylu wojnach pełno jest duchów niespokojnych. Z tego, co jegomość pan Kmicic powiada, widać, że bociany na zimę w Wodoktach zostaną, bo je tam do inwentarza roboczego policzono i funkcję spełnić muszą. Nie dziwota, że przy takim gospodarstwie niesporo waćpanu wyruszać w drogę, zwłaszcza że nie wiadomo, jak długo ona może potrwać. Wielkiegoś serca dowiódł, żeś wyjechał, ale mamli szczerze radzić, toć powiem: wracaj, gdyż tam bliższego jeszcze konfidenta potrzeba, który by do serca nie brał, choćby go i ofuknięto, i widzieć nie chciano. Patientia tam potrzebna i doświadczenie wielkie, a waszmaść masz tylko przyjaźń dla Michała, która w takowym wypadku non sufficit. Nie gniewaj się jeno waść, bo sam przyznać musisz, żeśmy obaj z Janem dawniejsi przyjaciele i więcejśmy razem przygód przebyli. Miły Boże! ileż to razy on mnie, a ja jego w opresji ratowałem! — Gdybym się też zrzekł funkcji deputata? — przerwał Skrzetuski. — Janie, to służba publiczna ! — odparł surowo Zagłoba. — Bóg widzi — mówił strapiony Skrzetuski — że stryjecznego mego, Stanisława, miłuję szczerym braterskim afektem, ale Michał bliższy mi niż brat. — Mnie on i od rodzonego bliższy, tym bardziej że rodzonego nigdy nie miałem. Nie czas się o afekta spierać! Widzisz, Janie, żeby to nieszczęście świeżo w Michała uderzyło, może sam bym ci powiedział: daj katu kaptur i jedź! Ale policzmy, ile to już czasu upłynęło, nim Charłamp z Częstochowy na Żmudź zdążył, a pan Andrzej ze Żmudzi do nas. Teraz nie tylko trzeba do Michała jechać, ale przy nim zostać, nie tylko z nim płakać, ale perswadować; nie tylko mu Ukrzyżowanego jako przykład pokazywać, ale uciesznymi krotochwilami myśl i serce rozweselić. Ot, wiecie, kto powinien jechać?— ja! i pojadę! tak mi dopomóż Bóg! Znajdę go w Częstochowie, to go tu przywiozę; nie znajdę, to choćby na Multany za nim się powlokę i póty go szukać nie przestanę, póki o własnej mocy szczyptę tabaki sobie do nozdrzech podnieść zdołam. Usłyszawszy to dwaj rycerze poczęli brać w objęcia pana Zagłobę, a on się rozczulił nieco i nad pana Michała nieszczęściem, i nad własnymi przyszłymi fatygami. Przeto łzy ronić począł, a wreszcie, gdy już miał uścisków dość, rzekł : — Jeno mi za Michała nie dziękujcie, boście mu nie bliżsi ode mnie! Na to Kmicic: — Nie za Wołodyjowskiego my dziękujemy, ale żelazne lub też zgoła nieczłowiecze serce musiałby mieć ten, kto by się tą gotowością waćpana nie wzruszył, która w przyjacielskiej potrzebie na fatygi nie dba i na wiek względu nie ma. Inni w tym wieku o przypiecku ciepłym jeno myślą, a waćpan tak sobie o długiej drodze mówisz, jakbyś moje albo pana Skrzetuskiego miał lata. Pan Zagłoba nie ukrywał wprawdzie swych lat, ale nie lubił w ogóle, aby przy nim o starości, jako o towarzyszce niedołęstwa, wspominano; więc choć miał oczy jeszcze czerwone, spojrzał bystro z pewnym niezadowoleniem na Kmicica i odparł: — Mój mospanie! Kiedym siedmdziesiąty siódmy rok począł, ckliwo mi jakoś było na sercu, że to dwie siekiery nad karkiem wisiały; ale gdy mi ośmdziesiąty minął, taki duch we mnie wstąpił, że jeszcze mi żeniaczka po głowie chodziła. I widzielibyśmy, kto by z nas pierwszy miał się z czym pochwalić! — Jać się nie chwalę, ale waszmości bym pochwały nie poskąpił. — I pewnie bym waćpana skonfundował, jakom pana hetmana Potockiego w obliczu króla skonfundował, któren gdy mi do wieku przytyki dawał, wyzwałem go: kto więcej kozłów od razu machnie. I cóż się pokazało? Oto pan Rewera machnął trzy i hajducy musieli go podnosić, bo sam wstać nie mógł, a ja go naokolusieńko objechałem, mało trzydzieści pięć razy fiknąwszy. Spytaj się Skrzetuskiego, który na własne oczy na to patrzył. Skrzetuski wiedział, że od pewnego czasu pan Zagłoba miał zwyczaj na niego się we wszystkim jako na naocznego świadka powoływać; więc ani okiem nie mrugnął, jeno o Wołodyjowskim znów mówić począł. Zagłoba, pogrążywszy się w milczeniu, zamyślił się o czymś głęboko; na koniec po wieczerzy wpadł w lepszy humor i tak ozwał się do towarzyszów: — Powiem wam to, w co by nie każdy rozum umiał ugodzić. Oto mam w Bogu nadzieję, że nasz Michał wyliże się łatwiej z tego postrzału, niż nam się na początku zdało. — Dałby Bóg, ale skądże to waszmości do głowy przyszło? — pytał Kmicic. — Hm! Tu trzeba i bystrego dowcipu, który z przyrodzenia jest dany, i eksperiencji wielkiej, której w waszych latach mieć nie możecie, i znajomości Michała. Każden ma inną naturę. W jednego, owo, tak nieszczęście uderzy, jakobyś, figuraliter mówiąc, kamień w rzekę wrzucił. Nibyć to woda po wierzchu tacite płynie, a przecie on tam na dnie leży, a bieg przyrodzony hamuje, a zawadza, a tak okrutnie rozdziera, i będzie leżał, będzie rozdzierał, póki wszystka woda do Styksu nie spłynie! Ty, Janie, do takich zaliczon być możesz; ale takim gorzej na świecie, bo w nich i boleść, i pamięć nie mija. Inny zasię, eo modo klęskę przyjmie, jakobyś go pięścią w kark huknął. Zamroczy go zrazu, potem przyjdzie do siebie, a gdy się siniec zgoi, to i zapomni. Oj, lepsza taka natura na tym pełnym przygód świecie. Słuchali rycerze ze skupieniem mądrych słów pana Zagłoby, a on rad widział, że go z taką uwagą słuchają, i dalej mówił: — Ja Michała na wskróś przeznałem i Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie chcę mu tu przymawiać, ale tak mi się widzi, że on więcej ożenku niż onej dziewczyny żałował. Nic to, że desperacja chwyciła go okrutna, boć i to nieszczęście, zwłaszcza dla niego, nad nieszczęściami. Nie wyimaginujecie sobie nawet, jaką ten chłop miał ochotę do ożenku. Nie masz w nim chciwości żadnej ni ambicji, ni prywaty; swojego odbieżał, fortunę tak dobrze jak utracił, o żołd się nie upominał; ale za wszystkie prace, za wszystkie zasługi niczego od Pana Boga i Rzeczypospolitej nie wyglądał, jeno żony. I to sobie w duszy wykalkulował, że mu się taki chleb należy; już, już miał go w gębę wziąść, aż tu jakoby mu kto w wąsy dmuchnął! Maszże teraz! jedz! Co i dziwnego, że go desperacja chwyciła? Nie mówię, żeby i dziewki nie żałował, ale jak mi Bóg miły, tak ożenku więcej żałuje, choć sam przysiągłby, że jest przeciwnie. — Dałby Bóg! — powtórzył Skrzetuski. — Poczekajcie, niech jeno owe rany duszne mu się zamkną i świeżą skórą pokryją, a obaczym, czy mu dawna ochota nie powróci. Periculum w tym tylko, by teraz sub onere desperacji czegoś nie uczynił albo nie postanowił, czego by potem sam żałował. Ale co się miało stać, to się już stało, bo w nieszczęściu prędka rezolucja. Mój wyrostek już szatki ze skrzyń wyjmuje i układa, więc nie mówię tego, żeby nie jechać, chciałem tylko waszmościów pocieszyć. — Znowu plastrem ojciec Michałowi będziesz! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Jako i tobie byłem, pamiętasz? Bylem go tylko prędko znalazł, bo się boję, że się w jakowejś pustelni przytai albo gdzie w dalekich stepach zapadnie, do których od młodu nawykł. Waszmość, panie Kmicic, przymawiałeś mi do wieku, a ja ci powiem, że jeśli kiedy gończy bojar tak z listem sunął, jako ja będę sunął, to mi każcie za powrotem nitki ze starych bławatów wyciągać, groch łuszczyć albo mi kądziel dajcie. Ani mnie niewygody nie zatrzymają, ani cudza gościnność skusi, ani jadło lub też napitek w pędzie zahamuje. Jeszczeście takiego pochodu nie widzieli! Już teraz ledwie usiedzieć mogę, właśnie jakoby mnie kto szydłem spod ławy ekscytował: już i koszulę podróżną kazałem sobie łojem kozłowym dla wstrętu gadowi wysmarować... Pan Wołodyjowski 02